Reservoir Dogs Heist
The Reservoir Dogs Heist is a two-day contract from Bain. The job recounts a hit on a jewelry boutique in Los Angeles with , ending up being a setup that leads to Bain going missing, and Locke assisting in the last stretch. Day 2 (Highland Mortuary) Objective #Defend the warehouse #Escort Mr. Pink back to the warehouse #Collect the equipment #Extract the diamonds #Secure at least 1 bag (0/1) #Secure more bags or wait for Twitch #*Wait for Twitch (if all bags secured) #Secure more bags or escape (if all bags not secured before Twitch arrives) #*Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Before the day starts, Locke briefs the crew on his and Bain's situation, well aware of how little incentive the crew has to trust him, and states Bain left him instructions in the event something went bad. The gang starts in an old warehouse/mortuary, where Mr. Blonde is interrogating a policeman. The police quickly home in on the crew's location, and have to defend until Mr. Pink arrives, crashing into a nearby curb and bleeding heavily. The crew then has to escort Mr. Pink to the safety of the warehouse. Once Mr. Pink is safe, Mr. Blonde announces he hid some of the diamonds stolen from earlier in one of the storage units, but have to be sawed open. The contents of the units include an ammo rack, a table covered in money bundles, random furniture, a bunch of mannequins, and the six diamond bags. The crew has to secure at least one of them with Mr. Blonde and Mr. Pink, then have to wait for Twitch to arrive to escape. After escaping, Locke states Bain was after something, and will assist the crew in finding Bain. Notes The six diamond bags represent the loot in the other half of the heist, and how many are secured affects how much loot will be added to the payday when the contract is finished. If all six bags are secured in this day, it would be worthwhile to secure all loot in the other day to maximize profit. Likewise, if only one bag is secured in this day, there is little point in securing more than the six required bags in Day 1. Variations *The cops will ram down one of the two warehouse doors. *Mr. Pink will either crash into a lamppost opposite of the parking lot, into a tree next to the parking lot, or brake to a stop in the parking lot. *The location of the saw varies. *The set of storage boxes in one of which Mr. Blonde hid the diamonds in will either be the four right next to the parking lot, the set way beyond the parking lot, or the storage boxes on the side of the street opposite of the warehouse, and the contents of the individual storage units vary. *The escape van will either be in the alley next to the lamppost Mr. Pink may crash into, in the alley on the opposite side of the map of the warehouse and next to the storage units, or in the alley between the parking lot and warehouse. Day 1 (Garnet Group Boutique) Objectives #Meet up inside the store #Wait for plan B #Hack the security system #Check the vault #Place the drills (0/2) (if vault electrified, following objectives:) ##Disable the vault doors security ##Place the drills (0/2) #Collect the liquid nitrogen #Wait for the drills (0/2) #Pour the liquid nitrogen (0/2) #Wait for the process to finish #Use C4 on the vault door (0/2) #Loot the vault #Secure the diamonds (0/6) #Secure more or escape #Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew starts outside the Garnet Group boutique, ready to meet up with Cabot's men; Mr. Blonde, Mr. Pink, and Mr. Brown. The two gangs walk inside the lobby to case the joint, but as Mr. Brown walks past a window he is sniped, and the police raid the boutique. Mr. Blonde runs to the car, Mr. Pink runs elsewhere, and the clowns wait for instructions to break in. Bain tells the crew to hack the security system to open the office area door. While hacking, Bain notes he's getting some strange interference. After defeating the lock on the door, the crew is instructed to mount two normal drills on the vault. The crew then has to collect two cans of liquid nitrogen from the Mr. Blonde's car (necessitating two trips if playing alone), and mount them on the vault once the drills finish. When the nitrogen is close to done being poured into the vault door, Bain calls in Bile to drop C4 to place on the vault to break the lock. After securing the vault's diamonds in the car, the crew buys Mr. Blonde a distraction by escaping through the neighboring shopping area. While escaping, Bain is cut off by interference. In the success screen, a transmission from Bain is hit with heavy interference, and between white noise, he can be heard fighting other persons. Before being cut off, he tells the crew to trust Locke for the time being. Strategy *A SWAT Turret can appear outside the boutique on the Very Hard difficulty and above (two turrets on Death Sentence), with clear view of both of the Cabot car spawns and the path to the getaway van. As the players will have to exit the cover of the store to get the nitrogen, secure bags, and escape, it would be beneficial to the players to destroy the turret(s) early on. *A zipline can be set up on the second floor, taking bags from the building to near Mr. Blonde's car. *Once the player has access to the vault door, it is advised NOT to immediately set up the drills, in case the vault door is electrified. Bain will warn you if the vault is booby-trapped in such a way. Variations *There may be a GenSec armored truck outside the store, either on the left side of the building or right side of the building, containing money bags and deposit box loot. *The crew will hack the security system either through a security box in the employee lounge or the computer on the lobby desk. *The initial police ambush may be the elevator doors behind the lobby desk opening, or a pair of Bulldozers crashing through the windows. *The vault may be rigged in one of the following ways, with each variation (including there being no traps in or on the vault) having an equal chance of occuring: **The vault may be electrified, and has to be disabled via a power box on the second floor. **The vault may be filled with tear gas, which will eventually dissipate. **The vault may be filled with a team of law enforcers, who will throw down smoke bombs once the vault opens. *There are three safes in the offices on the third floor, each having a high chance of spawning a money bag. *Mr. Blonde's car will either be on the other side of the street on the left side of the store, or on the curb to the right of where the players start. This, subsequently, affects where the zipline on the second floor can be set up. This also affects where the purchased assets will spawn. Mayhem+ Changes Day 1 *100% chance for SWAT Turret spawn. 2 will spawn on Death Sentence. The FBI Files There are many crime families in the United States and the Cabots are among the more notable, having been active for several decades. In order to obfuscate their activities and members, they adopt the practice of using color-coded monikers and a standard “uniform” consisting of a black suit and tie which, while it does make them stand out in a crowd, also makes it more difficult to gauge how many there are and single out specific individuals during a chaotic situation. They have nevertheless been adept at keeping a closed lid on their organization save for a few rare occasions. One of their specialties is known to be the theft and distribution of gemstones, which evidently made the Payday gang an ideal partner during a December 14, 2017 heist on a jewelry merchant in Los Angeles. The incident is still, at the time of this writing, being investigated by the local branch, which was in some fashion made aware of the heist beforehand, and thus could ensure that it did not unfold according to plan. (The L.A. office was not however, able to prevent the blood-bath that ensued.) Reportedly, an unknown number of surviving criminals (several of which bore Payday gang masks) evaded capture in vehicles and on foot with an undetermined number of gems. Also, as has recently been established, the heist coincided with an assault at a location in Washington D.C. that is suspected to have been important to the Payday gang. Achievements Post-Release Achievements= Heist Trivia *The heist, obviously, is a homage to and its non-linear storytelling. *The Reservoir Dogs Heist is the first heist that: **Is played in a non-chronological order. On the briefing screens of both days, the normal heist day labels have been taped over and the new labels written in red marker. ***As the nature of Day 2 is similar to escapes in that the crew has to secure loot they have already acquired, it is also the first instance where the loot is (potentially) represented by a smaller amount of bags than what might have actually been secured. **Is contracted by Bain since The Alesso Heist, not counting the Classic heists and Basic heists. **Is a multiple-day Bain contract since the Transport heists before Transport: Train Heist was made a standalone mission, not counting escape scenarios and the Basic heists. ** Has more than one day since The Biker Heist. **Is contracted by Bain and has his role taken over by another contractor in one of the days; Vernon Locke in Day 2. Locke even has lines for the assault waves and heisters going into custody in place of Bain's lines. **Has different models for the police officers, the LAPD wearing black outfits rather than the MPD's blue outfits. **Features an actively hostile civilian; The boutique clerk in Day 1 will draw a Chimano 88 on the crews when the police ambush the store. Functionally, she is a reskin of a police first responder. *The radio in Day 2 plays the following songs in random order: "I'm a Wild One", "Drifting", "This is Our Time", "Half Past Wicked", and "Mr Purple". *The Cabot Crew are equipped with Glock 17s instead of the Smith and Wesson Model 659s they used in the film. *In one of the offices of the jewelry boutique is a small figure of a Hunter from on a computer tower, under a desk. *In another office, there is a copy of the blueprints of the Garnet Group building used in Diamond Heist. *During the escape sequence in Day 1, the players run by a store with boarded-up windows. The store has the same appearance and is on roughly the same street as the Vangelico jewelry store in , which is the location of the first heist mission in the game, boarded up for the rest of the game as seen in the heist. *If a player jumps on the hood of Mr. Blonde's car on Day 1, he may make a snide remark about the action. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain Category:Loud-Only Heists